Book Reports
by Courtmaster Rin
Summary: Shishido doesn't like reading. But, he finally found the reason to enjoy reading. A one-shot Shishido Ryou x OC fic.


_A/N: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

_

**BOOK REPORTS**

**

* * *

  
**

When I first met Shishido Ryou, our personalities almost collide. He was a rascal and I was more of the decorous person. We tend to have arguments about the use of his words and how usually shut other people's mouth. Not that I don't like him at all, but he usually don't watch his words – which I found odious. He might not know that he was hurting other people. Usually, we end up arguing like there was no tomorrow. It was a good thing that Oshitari knows how to unruffled us both, or else, we might be killing off each other.

But, the more I see Shishido in the tennis courts, his image of him changes. He was a different person when he touches his racquet and began charging shots to the person in the opposite court. He was passionate, determined and becoming more charming. I didn't know if it was me, or other people also notice it. But, here in Hyotei, those things were easily disregarded, because the students see more of the person's prowess and beauty.

The more I watched him, the more I get attached to him. I began understanding his thoughts and his manners. I also noticed that I'm beginning to adapt his mannerism and other stuffs, which was some new for the great Atobe Keigo and Oshitari.

"Hn. What's that book you are reading, Hisaragi-san?" The blue-haired tensai sat at the opposite side of the table. I can feel his fingers started touching the spine of the book and slowly going to my fingers. I slowly put the book down and glared at him.

"It was a book written by Agatha Christie." I answered.

"Oh, so you are now into mystery novels?" Oshitari inquired with a teasing smirk in his face.

"My, Oshitari-san… I read a lot of books and, genre doesn't matter to me – because I expand my horizons and not just only stick to one." I retorted dryly and returned reading the book.

"So, I've missed the way you and Shishido argue. Why there's a sudden change of manner?" The tensai inquired again, but this time, his eyes were not teasing. There were cross-examining. I felt like I was under a microscope and he was manipulating the lens to further discover new things.

I sighed. Why do people always ask about things such this? When we argue like there was no tomorrow, people usually negotiate that Shishido and I should get along before anything bad happens. Now that we both indirectly declared ceasefire to one another, they were extremely concerned. What's up with this people? I mean, what do they really want?

"Ah, Oshitari-san… you all confuses me. When we argue, everybody panicked like it was World War 3, and now that our lives are both resting in serenity, you miss it. What do you really want me to do? Instigate Shishido's anger so, we can entertain you again? No way!" All I can do was to put my palm to my forehead.

"Not really, Hisaragi-san. I was just curious. The change took in like the seasons. It was so fast." Oshitari suggested.

"Whatever." I shrugged.

In some sense, Oshitari was right. Everything was all of a sudden. Shishido became more sensitive when I'm around, and weirdly enough, I was enjoying his company. He was still the same old Shishido, but after what happened to him during one of his tennis practices and cutting his long hair off as a sacrifice, he was reborn. He had somewhat become appreciative on the things around him. And, it was that day that I suddenly noticed all of those changes.

* * *

---

* * *

_"Oh, Shishido was not here. It was already past 7." _ I thought to myself.

Usually, Shishido arrived earlier than me. It was because the tennis club had practices usually one or two hours before the class starts. But, today was different. He was not on his seat.

_"Our Literature teacher was already here, and it's already past 7. Where is Shishido-san? She was about to announce our project." _I thought to myself.

"As you already know, we will going to use the same format we did in the previous book reports, except that you will going to do 5 book reports this time and you'll be all doing it with… Oh, Shishido-san, you are so early for the next subject."

My eyes suddenly shifted to the door located the back of the classroom. It was Shishido, standing in the door, looking at the teacher with stern eyes.

"I know your reasons. I'll talk to you later about your consequences. For now, I just want to finish discussing your project. Go seat beside Hisaragi." Our teacher halfhearted alleged.

Shishido bowed his head down, and urgently went to the seat beside me. I looked sideways and slowly scanned the person seating beside him. All of the sudden, Shishido looked at me with those stern eyes.

"What?" He asked with those same eyes.

"Ah, nothing… you just looked tired." I said, half-whispering to myself as I went back listening to our Literature teacher.

"Atobe made us run 90 laps today. That's why I am late." He said in almost half-whispering voice.

"Ah. I see." I rejoined.

That was unusual. I didn't want to bother his reason of being late, though I was curious, but he said the reason without hesitation. Usually, he doesn't want people to bother much about his personal business. But, he began opening up things about his family and other things that revolve in his life to me.

We continued our half-whispering conversation when I suddenly noticed that the whole classroom went silent. An uncomfortable silence that would make you feel so prickly that you'll stop speaking. And, I was right. Everybody was staring at us.

"I thought you wouldn't notice it. Would you mind sharing the topic you are discussing, Hisaragi and Shishido?" Our teacher was looking at us, with a raised eyebrow and her hands on her waist. I knew from her expression that she was kind of pissed off on what we have done.

And, Shishido raised his hand and stood up.

"I'm sorry, sensei. I was just telling her why I am late." Shishido suddenly answered out of silence.

"Strike 2, Shishido. And, because of that, I'll be giving you 10 novels to read for your book report and your partner." Our teacher replied.

I suddenly tugged Shishido's sleeve and told him through my eyes to sit down. I was kind of pissed off. You see, there might be a probability that our teacher might also require us to read 10 books instead of 5 – because she'll begin thinking that it would be unfair for him.

Apparently, everybody in the class was pissed off too, because they knew what might happen next. And, everybody was hoping not to be Shishido's partner. Who wouldn't? You have to finish reading 10 novels in the span of 2 weeks and make a book report for each novel. But reading novels wouldn't be a problem to me at all, but the only problem I'll ever encounter in this project was, what if your partner doesn't have any interest in reading at all? It would be much iniquitous if I was the only one going to read all the books.

As our literature teacher continued discussing about the details of our project, I began wondering what Oshitari said. What he had stated was true. The events took so fast that I didn't even felt the thing they called 'adjustment period' in changes. It was like; everything just took care of itself. It was funny, but at the same time, uncanny.

"The list of the books and your partners will be listed in the faculty's bulletin board. For now, let's proceed to today's lesson."

* * *

---

* * *

I looked at my lunch. I always knew that my brother, Ryunosuke was great in the kitchen. But, I couldn't imagine that he can actually make a bento!

I can't believe he just made me a salmon onigiri with miso marinated asparagus! It was like that my bento was made by a woman and not by a man. I blinked my eyes as I looked at it. It looked delicious. I slowly picked my chopsticks and picked the asparagus – then, slowly chewed it and…

It was the most delicious thing I've tasted today!

So, I continued munching and chewing my brother's recipe. Its savory flavor was jumping in my mouth and its sweetness was popping in my tongue. The whole thing was fine when I heard couple of my classmates talking.

"The list of partners for the Book Report is already posted in the faculty room!"

"Really? Who is your partner then?"

"It was no-good Ishikawa. I bet he'll not cooperate in this project."

"That's bad. Oh, did you see who will be Shishido's partner?"

"Oh yeah! I heard it was Hisaragi-san."

I almost choked by my onigiri when I heard what they were talking about.

I finished eating, and ignoring the fact that I might choke myself or can't appreciate how it tasted. I needed to see if what they were saying is true. After munching the last asparagus in my bento, I instantaneously packed up my lunch and hurriedly went to the faculty room.

While walking hastily in the corridors of Hyotei, random thoughts came into my mind. Why I was chosen to be Shishido's partner? Was it our teacher is also punishing me from what we have done earlier this morning? If she does, she should have told me earlier so I could at least, enjoy eating my bento. And, if ever what they were talking about is true… I'm would be the unluckiest girl in the school. Not because I have to read 10 novels, but it was because Shishido doesn't have anything for reading. He told me once that he easily get bored in reading books and doesn't finish one.

I mentally crossed my fingers. I hope what they were saying was not true. Or else, the Literature project will be as hell as it can get.

As I reached the few inches away from the faculty room, I saw a figure that was familiar to my eyes. It was Shishido.

_"Why the heck is he staring for the long time at the bulletin?"_ I thought to myself.

Out of my curiosity, and of course, I want to confirm if what my classmates were talking about was true, I looked at the bulletin board and saw the list of novels. I felt excited, since the novels listed were interesting. However, I dropped my jaw when I saw my name beside his name.

So, the rumors floating around earlier were true. I was really the partner of Shishido Ryou in our Literature Book Report. Great!

"What a coincidence, isn't?" Shishido asked.

"I think it was. Do you think our teacher is also punishing me?" I looked at him with my pouted mouth. I was extremely frustrated that I didn't even know that it was coming. I should have prepared myself earlier.

"I don't think so, Tsukiko-san…" Shishido placed his hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him like he was my big brother. He was really tall, and my height only reaches his shoulders.

Wait, did he just called me by my first name?

"Ah, Shishido-san… did you just call me…"

He didn't let me finish what I was saying. He slowly turned around and walked away.

"See you around, Tsukiko-san." Then, he bade goodbye.

* * *

---

* * *

Shishido arrived in our Literature class with the same old impression; except that he was seem more interested now than I can remember in the things being discussed by our teacher. He began asking me questions about plots and characters, which I kind of found as different but amusing at the same time.

Before we all go home, he pulled out a list from his notebook.

"I copied the list of the novels we will going to read. I'll see what books we can borrow from Atobe and Oshitari." He said as he handed me the list.

_That was what I'm thinking to do. Argh._ I said to myself.

"Ah, I see. Then, let's see what we can borrow to the library, and then let's try looking for the others in the bookstores." I said to him while scanning the list.

"Good. I'll go with you later. I'll see you after the practice." He then stood up from his seat and went to the tennis courts.

* * *

---

* * *

I couldn't tell that Kami-sama granted my prayers, but Shishido and I finished 6 novels in a week. And, another miraculous thing that happen was that most of the novels we had finished reading was read by my partner himself. When we all got the books in our hands, he asked me which novels should he read that would be good for his interest. I told him that he should first start with sci-fi novels in our list, like Isaac Asimov's '_I, Robot'_ and H.G. Wells's '_Time Machine'_. I, on the other hand, started reading historical novels since; I knew that he will never pick those ones. And, in just two weeks, we have already finished 6 book reports for the 6 novels. How fascinating was that?

We only have 4 novels left: Two mystery novels, one satire novel and one chivalric romantic novel. And, of course, I let Shishido read the mystery novels since he wouldn't like the romantic novels, though it was against my will. But, Shishido told me that it was best that he should try reading the romantic ones – which was kind of comical. He pointed out that I should pick the novel that I think I will enjoy the most.

He was right, so I just picked reading Wilkie Collin's _'The Moonstone'_ and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's _'A Study in Scarlet'_. Shishido, on the other hand, had chosen to read '_Sir Gawain and the Green Knight'_ and Miguel Cervantes' '_Don Quixote'_. We both started the books at the same day.

When we started our project, he also started walking me home. I told him that he shouldn't do it anyways, but he was very persistent. So every afternoon, I have to wait for him during his tennis practices. Of course, you can't prevent rumors to suddenly burst out like mushrooms after the rainy season. But, we didn't give much attention to it. He told that once that it was a repay for bringing me to such trouble. Shishido said that I was too kind to suddenly accept that my partner caused me to read 10 novels and make 10 book reports.

If he only knew… I was angry at him at first. But as the time passed by, I was starting to enjoy his company and sharing to him my thoughts about the novels we were reading.

It was another afternoon where I have to wait for him in the bleachers. I was busily reading Doyle's novel when I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Yo, let's get going." It was Shishido.

I nodded. I slowly gathered my things up and immediately stood up from the bleachers. Shishido offered his hand and I placed my hand on his.

We started walking outside the school grounds and I began wondering, what make Shishido do all of these stuff, such as reading? I mean, he told me once that reading a novel was one of the worst things in studying. He didn't like reading because he feels asleep in the middle of it. He hated reading because it was boring.

And, swirls of thoughts began to form in my head.

* * *

---

* * *

"Home, at last." I said to myself while trying to dry myself.

It was a rainy afternoon.

The whole day was terrific. Shishido and I submitted the book reports on time and received praises from our Literature teacher. She told us that she didn't regret pairing us up, though she had a doubt that there will be difficulties in the middle of it.

Somehow, I should feel happy. But somewhere in my heart, I felt sad. It might the last time I'll see Shishido accompany me to the library and hang-out with him in a coffee shop. The tennis club will soon resume their rigid training practices for the Nationals, and we might be able to do the things we usually do during the time we were making the project. It didn't feel right, but it was somewhat appropriate.

"Tsukiko-san, I should be going." He said.

"What? But, it was raining too hard! You'll get wet." I exclaimed.

"Nah, its fine. I got an umbrella, you see?" He pointed the umbrella he was holding in his right hand.

"Yeah…" I said in a half-whispering voice.

This might be the last time that Shishido will walk me home. I will surely going to miss his antics, his expressions and his passion. He was so determined to finish the project that he even asked Atobe and Oshitari to let us borrow their books. It was him who persuaded Ootori to help us type all our book reports. He even asked for Atobe's English skills to proofread his works, so I wouldn't proofread them.

He was about to turn his back from me when…

"Shishido-san, wait!" I hollered.

He looked around and smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" I inquired.

He nodded.

"Uh, did your view about reading books and novels change?" I shyly asked.

"No at all. I still find it boring." He answered.

"Really…" I started to feel upset. I thought his view about my favorite pastime had changed at all.

"But you know what, Tsukiko-san…" Shishido suddenly removed his hat and placed it in my head.

"…I found a reason to enjoy reading." He continued.

"What is… that reason?" I asked. I was glad I wasn't stuttering that time.

"This." He slowly patted my head, three times.

Then, he slowly turned around and bade goodbye. I slowly watched him walk away from my home, under that black umbrella, without his cap…

Wait? His reason to enjoy reading was this? He patted my head which means he was referring to this.

THIS? Does he mean me?

"Me..??!!" I whispered to myself.

* * *

_**Reviews are welcomed!**_


End file.
